Lights In The Darkness
by DayLightDove
Summary: (Dragon AU) Years ago a prophecy was made about four dragons bringing the light back to the world that was taken over by the dark. Can the four young dragons fulfill this prophecy or will the darkness take them out and rule forever? Will they discover more then friendship upon this adventure? (I'm bad at summaries) Hijack and maybe others.
1. Prologue

**OK so this is my first story for this and I'm doing this for Hijack!**

**Um so yeah heres the first chapter of this dragon story. I don't own HTTYD/ROTG/Brave/Tangled**

**Anyway onto the chapter!**

* * *

The land of Tarakona had ten dragon kingdoms. Each kingdom was hidden in an area of Tarakona.

The first kingdom is the kingdom of Berk. These dragons were an auburn or a light brown color with a green underbelly and wing membrane. The eyes were blue or green and the horns curved to the side then down and forward with sharp points and dark brown spine spikes. These dragons had claws and teeth like razors and were very strong. They had the ability to breathe the hottest fire of all the dragons. These dragons were the strongest of all the other kingdoms and tended to rule, but not directly, over the rulers of the other kingdoms.

The next kingdom is the kingdom of Santoff Claussen that is located in the Northern Mountains. The dragons of this kingdom were large, buff dragons. They tended to be a cream or red color with black fur, instead of spikes, going down the spine and a white underbelly and orange wing membrane. They had blue eyes and white horns that curved back. They had sharp claws that were like swords and they had great strength. These dragons could also open portals to other places instead of breathing fire.

The next kingdom is the kingdom of DunBroch. These dragons were a fiery orange or dark orange, almost brown, color with light orange wavy spine and light orange underbelly and wing membrane. They had blue or brown eyes with white horns that went back with a wavy shape. They had the ability to breathe fire which was the second hottest in Tarakona. They had three spikes at the end of their tail that could be shot at other dragon and growing back quickly. But not all of these dragons use the spikes as weapons, preferring to use the fire or their claws.

The next kingdom is the kingdom of the Warren which is hidden from all but the dragons that live there. The kingdom is not even on the map. These dragons had fur instead of scales but the fur was as strong as scales. The fur was a blue-gray with black markings on the forehead, shoulders, thighs, and back. The wings were furry with a green-blue membrane and the eyes were a spring green. All the dragons have small ears but this one. These dragons have long ears with two small horns. The tail, while still dragged, was shorter than others and had back feet that were larger than the front. These dragons could open tunnels in the ground and breathe a colorful smoke that could blind others for a few moments. They were skilled fighters and skilled with plant life.

The next kingdom is the kingdom of Corona. These dragons tended to be brown with speckles of gold scales or gold with speckles of brown scales with a cream underbelly. The wing membrane is a mixture of gold and purple and the wavy spine is brown. The horns are white that curve back and the eyes can be brown, green, blue, or hazel. Their tails were longer than any other kingdom's. They can use their long tails to wrap around things and as a weapon. They can breathe fire and their skin radiates a warmth that tends to calm others. They are especially good at healing.

The next kingdom is located in the Fairy Forest. These dragons were covered in light green feathers that fades to blue feathers at the top of the head and at the tail, which fades to a purple feather at the end of the tail. Golden feathers were at the ankles of the talons, both back and front, and around the neck. There is also usually a single golden feather at the base of the forehead that sticks up with the other ones and pink eyes. They have light green feathers covering the wing with a magenta membrane. While they don't have horns on their head, they have a small pink horn on their snout. They had the ability to see memories and predict the future but that doesn't happen as often as the other.

The next kingdom is located in the Dream Desert. These dragons have golden scales and wing membrane that look like it is made of golden sand and eyes that are a light brown eyes. The underbelly, spine scales, and horns, which curve back and slightly up, are all a lighter gold. Their tails, while aren't as long as the dragons of Corona's tails, are still long and are narrowed to a whip thin tip. They could breathe golden smoke that could make you go to sleep and give you good dreams. They could withstand the heat of the desert's day and the cold of its night and they can breathe fire.

That kingdom happened to be the kingdom of the Nightmares that was located somewhere in the Shadow Cliffs. These dragons' scales were as black as night with gray wing membrane and horns. The sharp spine spikes were black while the underbelly was gray. The eyes were a golden color that sent shivers down spines. These dragons had sharp, jagged claws and sharp teeth. They had the ability to breathe pitch black smoke that could put you to sleep but, unlike the dream dragons, it could cause nightmares. These dragons could blend into shadows and travel through them. They could also breathe fire.

The next kingdom was the kingdom of the Ice Village and Palace which was located in the Winter Woods. These dragons had pure white scales like the snow and an ice blue wing membrane, horns, spine spikes, and underbelly. The eyes of this dragon were the color of a frozen lake or a winter's day sky. These dragons' scales produced an icy feeling instead of warmth like other dragons and frost coated the scales. They could breathe a freezing breath and withstand the coldest of temperatures.

The final kingdom was the kingdom of Burgess. These dragons had chocolate brown scales with lighter brown wing membrane and underbelly. The spine scales were a dark brown, the horns white and the eyes brown. These dragons were the weakest as they only had the ability to breathe fire but they could still fight with their claws and teeth.

For years these dragons lived in peace with each other being friends and sharing cultures. Four of the Kingdoms leaders had children even. A princess born in Corona, a prince born in Berk, a princess born in DunBroch, and a boy was born in the Nightmares. But then, a year later, one kingdom, the Nightmares, wanted to rule over all. As that happened a prophecy was made by a Fairy Dragon.

_As darkness rises_

_And rulers fall_

_Four heroes will rise_

_To bring back the light_

_The child of cold_

_Shall bring fourth the fun_

_The princess of sun_

_Shall bring fourth the care_

_The princess of flames_

_Shall bring fourth the bravery_

_The prince of all_

_Shall bring fourth the trust._

_Four young dragons_

_Each of different kingdoms_

_For fight for all_

_And be the Lights in the Darkness_

Hearing this prophecy the leader of the attacking kingdom decided he would destroy one of the young heroes of the prophecy. The Nightmares went to the Winter Woods with flames that glowed a fierce red. The Palace and Village and Trees were burnt. All of the icy dragons slaughtered and red staining the white of the snow. All the eggs smashed. Or at least that's what they all thought. While the other kingdoms protected themselves from the Nightmares, four dragons known as the Guardians went to the Winter Woods.

The four dragons that made up the Guardians were the ruler of Santoff Claussen, Nicholas St. North known as North, who was a large red dragon with a white beard; Toothiana, also known as Tooth and the ruler of the dragons of the Fairy Woods; E. Aster Bunnymund, known as Aster or Bunny and the ruler of the dragons of the Warren; and Sanderson Mansnoozie, also known as Sandy who was the ruler of the dragons of the Dream Desert. The four were called the Guardians since they always try to do everything in their power to protect innocent dragons.

As they entered the Winter Woods, they were met with the burnt trees and the ash that filled the air. And when they found the village they all had to stop from the horror. The houses all ash and rubble with almost none left standing. Those that stood looked like they would collapse with the slightest touch to the charred wood. Stained white bodies covered the red and black ground. Each body looked as though it was shredded so much that it was unrecognizable. The four split up hoping to find a survivor and that the news they received was false.

North checked the Palace but was only met with the burnt remains of the halls and rooms. The rulers' bodies just as unrecognizable as the ones seen before. Egg shells covered the ground of the hatchery none left spared.

Sandy and Tooth checked the village but they only found everything as when they first arrived. Unrecognizable bodies and burnt houses. The horror of a massacre.

Aster check the woods. There were so many burnt and dead trees. So many dead plants and animals. It was tragic. That's when his ears caught something. It was the sound of an egg hatching, a small squeak of a roar, and a splash. Eyes widening, Aster rushed towards the area of where the sounds came from. He came upon a lake that was thinly covered in ice that had egg shells over by a hole. Not hesitating any longer, Aster ran over to the hole, made it larger, and dove in. He opened in eyes in the water and, it didn't matter that the cold burned his limbs, he searched for the baby dragon. Then he found it, its white scales glistening in the water. Using his wings he moved closer and gathered the little dragon in his talon. Using his other talon, Aster broke a hole in the ice above him and he climbed out.

He walked on to the shore and quickly checked to see if the newly born dragon was alive. While its heartbeat was slow and faint it was there. Thankfully this was an ice dragon so the cold wouldn't have effected it as much as it could have.

Picking up the small dragon he called the others. The headed for Santoff Claussen where the young dragon shall live until the time has come.

* * *

**Was that good? I don't know. That was only the prologue so yeah.**

**So feel free to comment, review, flame, etc.**

**Until the next chapter! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok so I'm a little nervous about this chapter.**

**Tell me what you think of their characters in this because I don't know.**

**I don't own rise of the guardians/brave/tangled/how to train your dragon**

**Anyway onto the chapter!**

* * *

"Dad, where are we going?"

It's been three years since the Nightmares had attacked and the prophecy was made. During those years the rulers' children and a nightmare child had gotten along while they held off the Nightmares. But then there were traitors from the inside and one by one the kingdoms fell.

The King of Berk, Stoick, was currently leading his son Hiccup through the woods at night trying to stay out of sight. Since Hiccup was one of the heroes in the prophecy, he and the other rulers decided to hide the dragons of the prophecy before they were found by the Nightmares. Hiccup was a bright young dragon who like to invent. He was loyal and stuck by his friend's sides. But he wasn't the strongest dragon in his village which upset his father. Valka, Stoick's wife, had stayed behind to try and win against the nightmares that were attacking but that was a very slim chance.

"Shh." Stoick hissed. He stopped to look down at his four year old son. Stoick was a very large dragon and Hiccup was not. As a four year old he only reached just below his father's elbow and his horns weren't that large, not even curving yet. "Now is not the time for questions. You'll find out when we get there."

"But dad-" Hiccup was cut off by his dad's tail hitting his face. He was about to complain when he noticed his dad staring in a direction of the dark woods.

"Who's there?" Stoick growled. They stood in silence until the watched as a dark figure emerged. The dragon looked to be the same size as Hiccup, perhaps a little bigger. Golden eyes, with a little bit of green, stared at them.

Hiccup recognized those green-gold eyes anywhere. "Toothless?" Toothless was a Nightmare that was born the same time as Hiccup and the other two royals, Rapunzel of Corona and Merida of DunBroch. The four of them were friends since each of them hatched and met. Toothless tended to be serious and protective of the other three. While he was sarcastic sometimes and had an attitude he was loyal. He also didn't like to be bossed around. But Toothless was also very bright.

"What are you doing here?" Stoick asked, glaring.

"I mean no harm and you should know that." Toothless said, "I want to come with you to wherever you're going with Hiccup."

"No." Stoick said.

"Wait but dad he's my best friend." Hiccup protested.

"He's a nightmare." Stoick said.

"He won't cause any harm, you know that!" Hiccup continued to protest.

"I'm not leaving Hiccup." Toothless growled.

"I'll watch him dad ok?" Hiccup said moving to Toothless' side. Stoick glared for a moment before motioning for them to follow. They continued moving through the forest before Stoick opened his wings and took to the sky, Hiccup and Toothless following. They landed on an edge of a mountain seeing there were already other dragons there.

The rulers of DunBroch stood off to the left. A large orange dragon with a wooden left back leg was known as Fergus, the King of DunBroch. The slightly shorter dragon next to him with dark orange, almost brown scales, was Elinor, the Queen of DunBroch. Then in between them was a small dragonet who was the same size as Hiccup. She had fiery orange scales and blue eyes. This was Merida, the Princess of DunBroch and another dragon of the prophecy. She tended to be adventurous and active and tended to be independent. Always looking for a challenge. But at the same time she was caring and loyal to her friends.

Then to the left were the rulers of Corona. Both the King and Queen were brown with specks of gold. The King though had a neckless with a golden sun on it. In between them was again a dragonet the size of Hiccup if not a little smaller but instead of mostly brown this dragonet was mostly gold with specks of brown and green eyes. This was Rapunzel, the Princess of Corona and a dragon of the prophecy. She was creative and bright. She was also very kind. She liked seeing the brighter side of things and didn't like people getting into fights. But at the same time she was adventurous and loved seeing new things.

But none of the dragonets knew of this prophecy.

"Hiccup! Toothless! You're here too?!" Rapunzel shouted with glee and ran forward to tackle the two. She wrapped her wings and front legs around them, hugging them tightly.

Then she let go and dragged them other to Merida.

"Oh look we're all here! Isn't that great!" Rapunzel shouted with joy.

"Do you have any clue to why we're here?" Merida asked Hiccup who shook his head. Suddenly a portal opened up near the center of them all and a large red dragon.

"Ah, North you're here!" Fergus exclaimed with a smile

"Yes and I see you all made it." North said looking at everyone. Then he caught sight of Toothless, "With an extra I see. Hmm"

"Please don't send him away! Trust us he's good!" Hiccup exclaimed thinking the large dragon was going to do something to his friend.

"He's friend?" North asked. The three royal dragonets nodded. "Then he can come too!"

"Come? Are we going somewhere?" Merida asked.

"Yes you three, now four, are going to come live at Santoff Claussen!" North shouted excitedly and spread his wing wide.

"What!?" The dragonets cried turning to their parents, "You're sending us away?!"

"Why?"

"What did we do?!"

"It's not right! I don't want to go!"

"Please don't send us!

"ENOUGH!" North cried over the children, quieting them, "They are sending you with me for your safety."

"Don't worry, North is a good man." Elinor said to the children.

"Do we have to go?" Rapunzel asked. She received a nod from all the parents.

"For how long?" Merida asked. The parents glanced at each other than Stoick sighed.

"To be honest we don't know." He said.

"Is this because of the war?" Toothless asked, "That's why you were going to send them away?"

They couldn't lie to their children and knowing them they'd just find out, so they all nodded.

"But I don't want to leave you." Rapunzel said turning to her parents.

"We don't want to leave you either but it must be done." Her mother said.

"Come young ones." North said. They looked to their parents and seeing them pleading for them to leave through the portal, the dragonets did. Before North went through though he heard Stoick say, "While I have no bother about protecting them, I do not see the point. You are doing this for the prophecy but how can it come true if the dragon of the Ice Village is dead?"

North turned to him with a smile, "Now why do you not have hope? Trust me, the prophecy is still alive and that is what I shall put my faith into." With that he slithered into the portal.

When they came out of the portal the young dragons looked around in wonder. Santoff Claussen was huge. Large dragons with cream and red colored scales we everywhere inside the palace.

"Wow." Rapunzel gasped.

"This sure are a lot of dragons in this one building." Merida pointed out.

"How do you keep this hidden?" Hiccup asked.

North laughed, "It is secret as to how we keep this hidden. To tell you would give away secret."

"Wouldn't we need to know how to get here if we leave?" Merida asked.

"What? Do you mean leave? You're not leaving." North said.

"What?!" They all screamed.

"We didn't sign up to be prisoners!" Hiccup shouted.

"He did." North said with a grin as he flicked his tail at Toothless.

"I wasn't leaving Hiccup." Toothless said.

"Right." North chuckled, "And you are not prisoners. You have free reign of place! Here let me give you tour and show you your rooms."

They all looked at each other before agreeing. North lead them around, introducing them to other Santoff Dragons that were curious in the group, and they soon came upon an almost empty hallway. Almost empty since they were there and another dragon was there in front of a blue door, supposedly locking it.

This dragon had a mix between cream and red color for the scales. He was the size of North with a key hanging around its neck.

"Phil!" North called, "It's good to see you! Look we have guests!"

Phil looked at the dragonets and pointed a claw at Toothless with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh!" North exclaimed, "Yes well this is friend of theirs." Phil nodded in understanding.

"What's behind that door? Can we see?" Rapunzel asked.

"No!" North shouted startling the dragonets. "You cannot go in there. That's why it's locked."

"So we can go everywhere but there?" Hiccup asked.

"That kinda counters what you said before." Toothless said.

"Why can't we see what's in there! How can we trust you if you're keeping secrets?" Merida asked.

"Trust me you don't need to worry about that door!" North said, "Why don't you go play with other dragonets." North said ushering them away.

Phil looked to North, "When will you tell them?"

North sighed, "When they're ready." With that they followed after the young dragons.

* * *

**So that was that. Um I hope it was good but I don't know.**

**Feel free to comment, flame, point out, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is the next chapter! I forgot to thank changeofheart505 for helping me with Toothless!**

**I don't own any of these movies.**

**Anyway onto the chapter!**

* * *

The dragonets, now at the age of six, have been living in Santoff Claussen for two years. They had grown a little and now reached North's shoulder when standing near him. The entire time they were there they had free reign like North had said and like to play around with the other Santoff Dragons.

But there was that one room they could never go in. The room with the blue door. The only dragon they saw enter and leave was Phil and North, but mostly Phil. He'd always enter there at least three times a day, morning, noon, and night but sometimes more, and when he had food he'd always come out with none. The dragonets were always caught whenever they tried to sneak a glance in the room or even sneak in. Not even Toothless who could hide in the shadows. But Hiccup was able to actually put a talon on the door for a few minutes and he was able to feel a chill emitting from it before he was caught near the door and shooed away.

Right now they were all in the room Merida was given. She had called them all there to discuss one thing.

"We need to get into that room." The flaming orange dragon said.

"I'm sorry what?" Hiccup asked.

Merida huffed, "The room with the blue door. We have to find out what's in it. I'm sick of it being kept from us."

"But there must be a reason it was kept from us." Rapunzel protested.

"Please." Merida scoffed, "I know you're curious about what's in there. You all are!" They all glanced at each other and she continued, "I say we find a way to get that key from Phil and get into that room."

"If that was possible one of us would have done that already." Toothless pointed out.

"Toothless has a point." Hiccup said, "And even if this was possible we'd have to do it when he's asleep. So we'd need to know when he goes to sleep, where he sleeps, and if he sleeps with the key on."

"Does anyone know where Phil's room is?" Merida asked. They all looked at each other until Rapunzel spoke up.

"Um, I know where his room is but I don't know the other questions." The golden brown speckled dragon said.

"How'd you find that out?" Merida asked.

"I memorized the rooms when we were wondering one day." Rapunzel answered.

"Oh." Rapunzel gave the other a smile.

"Well now we need to get the other information." Hiccup said.

"I could get that." Toothless spoke up. "I could hide in the shadows and get you guys once he's asleep."

"What do we do if he does sleep with the key?" Rapunzel asked.

"Then I guess we just find some way to get it from him." Merida said with a smirk. Rapunzel sighed at the response and Merida stated, "So it's settled. We get in that room tonight!"

So that's what they planned. Rapunzel showed Toothless which room was Phil's and he took to hiding in the shadows while the others wondered around waiting for night. When the sun set the three went to their rooms while Toothless watched from the shadows.

The nightmare dragon watched as Phil exited the blue door room and walked away to his room. Toothless moved through the shadows and waited in a corner of the dragon's room. He watched Phil come in and placed the key on a hook next to his bed. The large dragon climbed on and curled up, fast asleep. Seeing that there was no reason to get the others, Toothless slunk out of the shadows, grabbed the key and left.

He appeared in Hiccup's room to find him reading a scroll. Toothless rolled his eyes as he should have expected this from Hiccup. He crept up behind the Berk Dragon and whispered, "Hello Hiccup."

Hiccup jumped in fright with a small scream. Moving away he turned around to glare at a laughing Toothless. "What the heck Toothless! Scare me to death why don't you."

Toothless smirked, "Sorry." He didn't sound it.

Hiccup huffed, "Whatever. Is it time?"

"Yup." Toothless said, "But we can just go to the door. Turns out he didn't sleep with the key but hangs it on a hook near his bed."

"So you have it?" Toothless nodded and opened his talon to show the key. Then he tossed it to Hiccup who caught it in surprise. At Hiccup's confused expression Toothless said;

"I don't want to do all the work. Besides, you're more responsible and would be less likely to lose it accidently."

Hiccup nodded in understanding, even though he thought the second reason made no sense in this situation, and the two went to get the girls. After they got Merida and Rapunzel, the group headed to the blue door.

Now they stood before it, about to see what lies beyond it.

"We're finally going to see what's behind the door!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Well Hiccup," Merida huffed, "Put the key in already!" So the Berk Dragon did just that. He put the key in the lock and, after a moment's hesitation, pushed it open to see what was inside the mysterious blue door.

Only to be tackled to ground by a white blur and a shout of "PHIL!"

After a few seconds of getting over the surprise the three in the doorway looked over to where Hiccup was. There, sitting on top of Hiccup, was a pale dragonet. It's scales as white as snow with the icy blue membrane and underbelly. Hiccup looked at its face and saw baby blue eyes that seemed to have a lighter blue in a form of a snowflake around the pupil.

The pale dragon stared down at Hiccup in confusion. "You're not Phil." The pale dragon got off of Hiccup and looked towards the door, "None of you are. Nor are you North. Who are you?"

Hiccup slowly stood up and looked around the room. It was covered in snow and ice and if it wasn't for the fact that you could still see the walks, Hiccup could have thought this was outside. He looked back at the pale dragon and suddenly thought, _'Those scales and…the cold? Could it be? But I thought they were extinct.'_

His thoughts where cut off by Toothless.

"You just jumped on our friend and you ask us our names?" He growled, "Who are you? Why are you in here?"

The pale dragon smirked and sang back, "I asked first~."

Rapunzel smiled, "I'm Rapunzel of Corona, this," She pointed to Merida, "is Merida of DunBroch," Then she pointed to Toothless, "this is Toothless of the Nightmares," Then she gestured to Hiccup, "and that's…"

"I'm Hiccup of Berk." Hiccup cut her off. Jack looked at them all before nodding.

The dragon smiled, "I'm Jack! Oh and sorry about tackling you, I thought you were Phil!"

"It's fine." Hiccup said, "So how long have you been here?"

"All my life!" Jack answered, "So five years almost six."

Hiccup blinked then walked up to the dragonet, who was the same size as him, and placed a talon on the other's shoulder. He just had to know. Instantly he felt the cold come from the scales. He rubbed a claw gently across a scale to see if anything would come off. Nothing but Jack did shout in surprise.

"Hiccup what are you doing?" Merida asked. Hiccup came back over to them.

"Guys do you realize what he is?" He whispered to them. "He's a dragon of the Ice Kingdom."

"But weren't they all extinct?" Rapunzel asked.

"Perhaps North found him and brought him here." Hiccup said.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but why?" Toothless asked gaining confused looks he continued, "I mean why hide him?"

"Maybe North didn't want the um…" Rapunzel sent a quick glance to Toothless, "the Nightmares to know. They did destroy their kingdom."

"Hey!" They turned to Jack, "So how old are you and how long have you been here?"

"We're six years old and we've been living at Santoff Claussen for two years." Rapunzel answered, "Um have you always been in this room?"

"Yeah. Why?" Jack asked.

"Do you know why you're here?" The Corona Dragon asked.

"No." Jack stated, "No one's ever told me. I mean I've been visited by other dragons then Phil and North but they've never told me anything."

"Who where you visited by?" Hiccup asked.

"Um...let's see, there's North and Phil who I usually see but then sometimes I get visited by Tooth, Sandy, and Aster who I like to annoy."

"Wait Tooth, Sandy, and Aster." Merida gasped, "Aren't those friends of North's? Didn't they visit sometimes?"

"Yeah they're Guardians like North. The other three are Toothiana of the Fairies, Sanderson Mansnoozie of the Dream Dragons, and E. Aster Bunnymund of the Warren." Hiccup said.

"Bookworm." Toothless coughed out getting a glare from the other.

"But what would the Guardians want with you?" Hiccup continued.

"Why don't you ask North?" Jack said gazing behind them. The other four turned around to find North staring down at them.

* * *

**So that was that. I hope it was good!**

**Feel free to commet, point out, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**I did not expect to get 12 follows on this and that makes me so happy!**

**So here's another update! I don't own B/T/HTTYD/ROTG**

**Anyway onto the chapter!**

* * *

_"But what would the Guardians want with you?" Hiccup continued._

_"Why don't you ask North?" Jack said gazing behind them. The other four turned around to find North staring down at them._

"Hi North!" Jack greeted with a smile. North didn't answer; he just stared down at the other four dragonets.

"Er…hey North. We were just…just going." Hiccup stuttered out as the four tried to slip pasted North but failed.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The large dragon snapped, "You were not supposed to enter this room!"

"Sorry! We just couldn't help it!" Rapunzel exclaimed, "We'll just go and never co-"

"Why are you keeping him locked in here?" Toothless cut in, flicking his tail at Jack.

North looked at Toothless for a few seconds before saying, "All of you, come with me." With that North excited the room. Once he heard the footsteps behind him, he craned his neck to look behind seeing if all the dragonets were with him. When he noticed one missing, he told them to stop while he went back to the room.

"Jack?" He called looking inside and seeing the pale dragon curled up in the snow, "Why are you laying there? I told you all to come with me."

Jack lifted his head and gazed at North with large eyes filled with awe. "Are you saying I can leave this room?!"

North nodded.

"Awesome!" Jack shouted as he jumped up and ran out of the room. North shook his head with a smile on his face as he watched the ice dragon gaze at everything.

"Phil!" He called to the dragon nearby, "Make sure we do not loose Jack." Phil nodded and made sure to herd Jack back to the group if he strayed. The other dragonets tried to hold in their laughter at the look on Jack's face as he gazed at everything.

Soon they made it to a room filled with tools and scrolls, North's own private library. As all the dragonets entered the room, Phil closed the door, locking them in there with North.

"Why are we locked in here?!" Merida asked as she tried to open the door.

"So no one interrupts while I answer all your questions." North answered as he looked down at them. "You see a prophecy was made six years ago. It said; As darkness rises and rulers fall, four heroes will rise to bring back the light." He looked at Jack. "The child of cold shall bring fourth the fun." Then he looked at Rapunzel. "The princess of sun shall bring fourth the care." Then he looked at Merida. "The princess of flames shall bring fourth the bravery." Then he looked at Hiccup. "The prince of all shall bring fourth the trust. Four different dragons, each of different kingdoms, will fight for all and be the lights in the darkness."

"And you think this is us?!" Merida asked.

"Think? No I know you are the ones in the prophecy." North said with a chuckle, "For you and Rapunzel are both princesses. Hiccup is the prince of all and Jack. Jack is obviously the child of the cold!" North turned to Toothless. "You just happened to come along."

"I don't care if I'm not in some stupid prophecy." Toothless snapped, "I'm not going to leave my friends." North just hummed in response.

"How do you know I'm the child of the cold?" Jack asked, "I mean there must be more of my kind."

This made everyone else freeze. It was an awkward silence as Jack looked at each of the other dragons in the room. "Well?"

"…Well." North said, "When the other Guardians and I retrieved you, you were the only one we could choose." He didn't want to tell the boy that his entire kingdom was destroyed.

"Does it have anything to do with the water?"

"Er…How about Phil shows you around." North said pushing Jack with his wing towards the now open door. As Jack was pushed out, he knew North was keeping something from him, something important. He had asked North questions like this before. Like if there were others like him, why he was here, or why was the first thing he remembered was water. Cold and dark water surrounding him. But he was never given any answers.

North closed the door as he watched Phil and Jack walk away. Turning back to the others he notice them all staring at him.

"You never told him?!" Hiccup screamed, "You never told him how his entire kingdom is dead!?"

"I never had the time!" North snapped.

"Never had the time?! You've had him since he was a hatchling!" Merida snapped.

"How do you tell someone your age that they are the last of their kind?!" North snarled.

"Um you might not want to shout. Jack had just walked away." Rapunzel said, "And what did he mean about water?"

North hesitated, "Well when we found Jack, the other Guardians and I were checking the damage and if there were any survivors. Bunny was checking the woods and he found the newly hatched Jack's egg shells next to a frozen lake that had a hole in it. He dove in to find Jack and brought him out just in time to save him. Since then we kept him here and never told him the truth."

"Why don't you tell him about how you found him?" Merida asked.

"Because it would lead to more questions." North whispered.

"I say we should tell him." Toothless huffed.

"You think that now but you won't once you see how he acts. There's a reason as to why it said the cold will bring the fun. If you can go out there and tell him right now about what became of his kingdom and why he remembers water, I'll be impressed and will take his wrath. But I'm telling you now, you won't be able to do it."

As they door opened, they looked to North, silently accepting the challenge. They walked down the hall and found Jack playing with Phil in one of the larger rooms of Santoff Claussen. He would ice the ground and laugh as Phil slipped. He'd fly over the larger dragon, flicking his pale tail and making it his Phil making him shiver. Sometimes he'd breathe very lightly on the other dragon causing a cold chill to wash over him and sometimes even frost to form on the red-ish cream scales. It was like they were chasing each other and Jack would tease Phil when he'd try to catch him, laughing joyfully.

And as the other's watched this, they found that they couldn't do it. They couldn't wipe that smile off his face for an unknown amount of time. Jack just seemed right with a smile and laughter, even if they just met him.

They all caught North giving them a small smile and they knew he knew that…

They couldn't do it.

* * *

**So that was that. **

**I'd like to thank changeofheart505 for helping me decide when Jack will find out about his kingdom.**

**feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here we go! Another chapter!**

**I don't own B/T/HTTYD/ROTG**

**Anyway onto the chapter!**

* * *

As Jack jumped away from Phil another time, he spotted the others standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys!" He called walking over to them.

"Yes well you five feel free to fool around. I'll be checking in with breakfast." North said as he walked away.

"So," Jack said, "What was all that about back in the room?"

The other four glanced at each other. "Well," Hiccup said, "North said…"

"That we should get to know each other!" Rapunzel cut in. "I know you must have thought that it was taking a while but some of us were hesitant since you were locked in a room and now we're going to be working with you."

"Oh." Jack stated simply, "Ok so should we start?"

"I guess." Hiccup mumbled.

"Great!" Jack exclaimed, "Ok I'll go first and then you and back and forth! You already know each other so it sounds fair." He received nods. "Ok so first question how old are you?"

"We're all six years old." Hiccup answered, "I'll go. Are you truly an ice dragon?"

"In the scales." Jack answered, "What are you in your kingdoms?"

"I'm the prince of Berk."

"I'm princess of Don'Broch."

"I'm princess of Corona."

"I'm just a Nightmare. Not anything royal." Toothless then asked, "How skilled are you?"

"I was going to ask that!" Merida snapped.

They ignored he outburst. "You mean like in combat?" Jack received a nod. "Well I don't know about in claws but I have great aim and balance. I can also dodge well, if you didn't just watch me and Phil. OK…um…how long have you been here?"

"Since we were four." Merida answered, "How sneaky are you?"

"Well I was sometimes able to sneak past Phil but that was rare. But I'm light on my feet!" Jack responded with a smile, "What's your favorite thing to do?"

"Sketch or read." Hiccup answered.

"Scare people or play tricks." Toothless said.

"Practice my aim." Merida said.

"Draw and paint." Rapunzel answered, "What about you?"

"I like to play tricks and have some fun! But sometimes I draw in the frost I make but that's when I'm bored." Jack answered. And they continued on like that until Phil fetched them for breakfast.

After they ate the four showed Jack around, since he was playing with Phil instead of that earlier, when Hiccup suddenly asked, "Hey Jack?"

"Hm?"

"You said you were only visited by Phil and the Guardians, right? So how well do you know them?"

"Well," Jack said as he sat down, laying his tail over his front talons. "I guess you could say I know them well. They've sorta been like my family, even if I visited by Phil more. I mean Sandy and I would fool around, pranking Phil when he came in and playing games. Bunny would chase me around and we would have playful fights and called each other names. North would play sometimes but would treat me like a father I guess. Phil was a friend and care taker who I also had fun with. Tooth would act motherly and would watch as me and Baby Tooth, or someone else, played. She was always so kind."

"Wait. Baby Tooth?" Merida questioned, "I thought you were only visited by Phil and the Guardians."

"Well Baby Tooth was rare since she was Tooth's dragonet. So she would usually stay at the Fairy Forest. I call her Baby Tooth since she is like her look alike daughter or something. The only difference is her mixed matched eyes." Jack answered.

"Oh." Was all Merida could respond.

"I wonder if I'll ever meet my real parents." Jack muttered gaining frowns from the others. But he didn't notice as he asked, "What about you? How about you're families?"

"Well we don't really know since they left us with North, but I know I should a have one or two year old sibling or siblings." Merida answered. She hoped they were ok.

"Yeah we don't really know what's become of our families or kingdoms since we were left here." Rapunzel said.

"Oh sorry." Jack muttered, "I didn't know. I thought you'd still have contact or something."

"It's ok. It's like you said, you didn't know." Rapunzel said gently. _'It's not any worse then you.' _She added silently in her mind. Glancing at the other's she knew they were thinking the same thing.

"Oh well ok then." Jack said, "Hey let's go have some fun!"

"Where?" Toothless asked. His only answer was a grin from Jack as the pale dragon ran off. The other's ran after him. Jack was true to his word when he said he was light on his feet for they lost him after a little bit. Suddenly they slipped on a trail of ice and slid down the halls. They heard laughter and when they looked up they found Jack flying above them icing the floor to keep them going. They couldn't gain their footing on the ice, not even being able to open their wings before slipping again, so the dragonets were forced to let Jack lead them to safety. Then suddenly they were tossed into the air and when they fell, they fell into snow.

The dragonets found themselves back in Jack's snow covered room, Jack nowhere to be seen.

"Jack!" Merida growled, "Where are you?! I swear I'm going to-" She was cut off by snow splashing into her face.

They other's stared for a few moments before bursting out laughing. When Merida turned her fury on them, she watched as they too were dowsed in snow. Once again a surprised silence filled the air only to be broken once again by laughter.

"Jack where are you? This isn't fair!" Rapunzel exclaimed through laughter.

"Who said I was going to play fair?" Jack's voice echoed through the room. Suddenly a pair of blue eyes stared at them from the pile of snow in front of them.

"Ja-" Toothless didn't get to finish as suddenly they were once again covered in snow when Jack flug open his wings and shot out of the pile.

Soon they all began shooting snow at one another. Some threw snowballs at each other while others flew above and dropped it on their heads. Jack and Toothless tended to cheat by hiding in shadows or piles of snow.

They were having so much fun when suddenly an alarm went off and North and Phil bounded into the room.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter! whoo hoo!**

**I hope it was ok. I don't really know.**

**Feel free to review and etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here we go! Another chapter! **

**I'm really happy people are following this, I mean really really happy. Thank you for all of your reviews and whatnot!**

**Anyway onto the chapter!**

* * *

_They were having so much fun when suddenly an alarm went off and North and Phil bounded into the room._

"Good you are all together and alright." North huffed. "Now come with me quickly. You must hide." With that Phil began pushing them all out of the room.

"What's going on?!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"No time." North growled as he prepared to make a portal.

"No!" Merida growled as she stopped up to North, stopping the process. "We're sick of secrets! We deserve to know if we're being brought somewhere else!"

North glared at her for a minute before sighing and turning to Phil, "Phil, keep watch." Then he turned to the dragonets. "We had a traitor here that was supporting the Nightmares. He must have pieced together the prophecy when he saw the five of you together. Next thing we know, portal is open and Nightmares are swarming Santoff Claussen."

Now that the dragonets listened, they could hear the sounds of roars and flames and talons clashing.

"Now hurry. You must get somewhere safe." North prepared to open the portal again when he heard Rapunzel's scream. He turned to see Phil fighting off two Nightmares. Not thinking anymore, North shot open a portal and pushed the five in. Once he closed the portal, North flew into battle.

* * *

The dragonets fell through the portal and rolled into snow. They watched it close behind them before looking at their surroundings. They were in the middle of nowhere. Snow covered the ground around them and there were the peaks of mountains in sight.

"Did he just leave us in the middle of nowhere?!" Merida exclaimed.

"Well he was in a hurry to get us to safety." Hiccup pointed out.

"That doesn't excuse this! He could have sent us somewhere else!" Merida shouted.

"If someone wasn't too busy interrogating him maybe we'd be somewhere else by now." Toothless snapped.

"Oh you were curious as well." Merida growled, "And besides you could've gone back with your kind."

"I wouldn't leave with them." Toothless growled in response, "I'm not leaving you guys and I left because I disliked what they were doing. Besides I think they'd mark me as a traitor for keeping you from the King."

"Stop fighting!" Rapunzel yelled getting their attention. "We can't change what just happened but right now we need to work together. We're in the middle of nowhere so we need to survive and eventually find other dragons."

"Fine." Merida huffed and Toothless reluctantly nodded.

"Good." Rapunzel sighed. That's when Hiccup noticed a certain ice dragon missing.

"Hey where's Jack?" He asked. This made the others blink and look around. Then they heard laughing coming from a few feet away. Going over to where the noise was coming from, they found Jack who was rolling in the snow.

"Jack?" Hiccup asked.

"He's lost it." Merida sighed.

"No." Jack said as he stopped rolling at looked at them. "I was watching you all complain and stuff so I lied down. Then I felt how good fresh snow feels. Snow that doesn't have a wood floor under it but it being backed on top of more snow. I just couldn't help myself! It was so fun!"

"Well that's good for you, but we aren't made for the snow and ice like you." Merida snapped. The other four were beginning to feel the cold of the snowy mountains.

"Oh." Jack said standing up. He shook some of the snow off and held back a laugh when it hit the others. "Then let's go find some shelter right now. You guys can warm up and figure out what to do."

"And what will you do?" Toothless asked.

"I'll be the scout and the food gatherer because I can stand the cold." Jack answered with a grin.

"I can help." Hiccup spoke up, "In Berk there can be some pretty cold winters. The cold isn't as bad as this but I can still stand it for quite a while."

"I get that but I don't want you freezing." Jack said, "And unlike me, you stick out in the snow so you might get caught. Besides, you seem smart so you help with the route we take. Trust me I'll be fine."

Hiccup didn't argue anymore after that since Jack did make some good points. The group began walking in a direction in hopes to find a cave before night.

* * *

"I'll ask you again. Where did you send them?"

North glared at the King of the Nightmares, Pitch Black. Pitch has always wanted power so when he heard that the dragons that will cause his end were still alive, even after he thought he destroyed the Ice Dragon kingdom, and that the prophecy was still able to be fulfilled he instantly wanted them found and destroyed. But now they were gone, slipping through his talons.

"I will never tell you." North growled.

"That's too bad." Pitch sighed, "I didn't want to force it out of you. In fact I'd thought you'd be willing to give into my rule after seeing you're now outnumbered by your own kingdom." It was true. When a majority of the Santoff Dragons fell to the Nightmares, while some fled, many gave into Pitch's rule from fear.

"Well you thought wrong." North snapped. His eyes glanced over to Phil who was also being held down by Nightmares. Phil caught his eye and nodded.

"Yes it seems so." Pitch drawled, "I'll just have to use force then."

"You will not lay a hand on me!" With that North used his tail and wings to push the Nightmares off him with as much strength he had. Once free he opened up a portal near Phil, who also wrestled free, and the two ran through. Pitch growled and was able to grab the end of North before he could completely disappear. But as Pitch was pulled towards the portal, he had to let go for when his talon touched the swirling vortex for his talon was burned.

Pitch stood there and glared at the closing Portal. "Those dragons might be out of my sight for now, but not forever."

* * *

It's been hours since they began looking for shelter but they have come across nothing. Jack had watched as the others attempted to stay warm by getting closer to Rapunzel's radiating warmth and pressing their wings closer to their sides while staying close together. Jack stayed about a foot away so that he didn't make the cold worse with his scales that radiated the cold.

They all thought they'd be stuck wandering for days, but thank the moon they eventually stumbled across a cave. They all scrambled inside and looked around for something that they could light on fire. They found some dead roots and they had Hiccup light it since he had the warmest fire. Toothless, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup huddled around the fire while Jack sat at the mouth of the cave.

"You guys warm up, I'm going to go and try to find supplies." Jack said.

"But we just found this place!" Rapunzel exclaimed, "What if you lose your way back?"

"I'll be fine." Jack said with a grin. "If they Santoff Dragons could find wood and food for the whole kingdom, I think I could find some for five dragonets." With that he flew out of the cave.

They watched the Pale dragon disappear as they huddled closer to the fire.

* * *

**So that was that. Yay were getting to the adventure and the parts I really want to right! WOOHOO!**

**So yeah that was that. **

**Feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here we go! Next chapter! **

**The main pairing will be Hijack. I don't know about others.**

**It think that was all the questions so onto the chapter!**

* * *

It's been hours since Jack left and Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, and Toothless all waited for him to return. Hiccup has left the warmth of the fire to sit at the mouth of the cave multiple times in hopes to spot the pale dragon in the sky.

"When do you think he'll return?" Rapunzel asked.

"Who knows?" Toothless answered, "He could have gotten lost or is still searching for things."

"Or he's rolling around in the snow again." Merida snorted.

"Ow. Do you have that little faith in me?" They turned at the voice to see Jack standing at the entrance. He had a bag tied around his neck and a dead bird in his left talon.

"What's in the bag?" Toothless asked.

Jack smiled, "Food and blankets. The blankets are for you should the fire stop burning. Oh right speaking of fire, I also got wood!" With that he slipped of the bag and passed it to them.

Hiccup picked it up and dumped the contents onto the floor. There were pieces of wood and folded blankets. Then there was also pieces of meat and fruit, though very little of the latter.

"Where'd you get all this?" Hiccup asked as he looked to Jack.

Jack smiled, "A little birdy helped me find Santoff Claussen."

"But it hidden?!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Not when there's giant holes in walls that lead into the rooms at Santoff Claussen." Jack answered, still smiling.

"But what about the Nightmares?" Rapunzel asked glancing towards the entrance.

"They didn't follow me because no one spotted me. But…" Jack trailed off.

"But what?" Merida questioned.

Jack sighed, "But I didn't just gather supplies. When I found Santoff Claussen I had hoped to find North or Phil but…I-I didn't find them anywhere. I didn't even find their bodies."

"Oh Jack." Rapunzel whispered. North and Phil were family to him, and maybe a little to the other four as well, so that must have been hard.

"Maybe they got away." Hiccup suggested, "I mean. North was a Guardian and the King of Santoff Claussen. And, well, Phil was a pretty skilled dragon and I believe North's first in command. So they probably just escaped."

Jack gave a small smile, "Yeah. You're probably right."

It was silent until Toothless said, "We'll I don't know about you but I'm hungry." The other's nodded in agreement and prepared the food for the five of them. They didn't use all of it and put the extra food into the bag with the extra wood. Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Toothless all wrapped blankets around themselves after they ate and curled up to sleep. Jack went over to the mouth of the cave and laid down there, aiming to keep watch and not disturb them with his cold. Besides, the flames felt too uncomfortable to be by.

Jack sat there and watched the moon rise. He had always done that when he was in his room. He felt like the moon would be watching over him, comforting him. Suddenly, Jack heard the scraping of claws on the stone floor of the cave. Turning his head he saw Hiccup come up next to him and sit.

"Don't you want to be by the fire?" Jack asked.

"I thought I explained to you already that I could withstand the cold for longer than non-Berk dragons. Well besides you." Hiccup said with a raised eyebrow.

"Right. I just thought you'd want to sleep and that would be better near the fire than in the snow."

Hiccup shrugged, "I don't really feel like sleeping. Besides you looked like you need the company."

Jack smiled, "Thanks." They sat in silence once more before Hiccup said, "You should be sleeping.

Jack raised a scale covered eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because if you're doing the scouting and salvaging you should sleep." Hiccup said.

"I'll be fine." Jack protested.

"Oh please." Hiccup snorted, "You've been dying to just lie in the snow since we ended up here. This is your chance."

"But I am lying in the snow." Jack responded with a smile. "Besides if I sleep then you have to stay away from the heat. I couldn't let you do that."

"Jack, please just sleep." Hiccup sighed and continued before Jack could interrupt. "If it will make you feel better, I'll occasionally go warm up and you can blend in with the snow. Just please, I don't want my friend collapsing in the middle of the day or while out without us."

Jack had shut all of his protests at the word friend. Did Hiccup really consider Jack a friend? The ice dragon decided to ask tomorrow so for now he just nodded his head and buried himself in the snow. As soon as the snow covered him in its cool fluffiness, Jack was pulled into the hands of sleep.

Hiccup sighed as he watched Jack drift off. Why did that dragon think he had to do everything by himself and everything to protect them? Didn't he know they were in this together?

Suddenly Hiccup thought about Jack's expression when he said they were friends. Did Jack think they weren't? Hiccup sighed deciding question Jack about it tomorrow.

The next morning everyone woke up and they began to plan on the direction they would go.

"If my memory serves me right," Hiccup began, "If we head south we can end up in Corona and search for help there."

"Eh…so what do we do when night falls and we can't find shelter?" Merida asked, "Because it's obvious we'll be walking for a while."

"That's what I'm here for, well besides getting supplies." Jack said. "I can fly above and a head and tell you if there's shelter or danger or neither. But I don't decide when we take breaks."

"Yes but we all get a say Jack, even you." Rapunzel said, "You can't just exert your energy just because we can't take the cold as well as you."

"Don't worry, Hiccup chewed me out for it last night." Jack said. "So when do we leave?"

Toothless smiled, "That would be now."

* * *

**Yayyyy! another chapter!**

**So feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here we go! Next chapter!**

**I thank all you who followed and other stuff!**

**I don't own B/T/HTTYD/ROTG**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Jack flew back down, landing by Hiccup, after checking a head once more. The group, who all had the blankets wrapped around their bodies and wings, was currently walking south in hopes of getting to Corona as soon as possible. Hiccup and Jack were in the back as they walked.

"Are you tired?" Hiccup asked. Jack has flown into the sky and flew above for an hour about four times by now.

"No," Jack answered, "I'm fine." After a minutes hesitation Jack asked, "Did you mean it? Last night?"

"Mean what?" Hiccup questioned.

"That I was your friend." Jack whispered while looking away.

"Of course." Hiccup answered after getting over his shock. "Is that why you were trying to do all the work?"

Jack nodded, "That's part of it. I mean what I said before goes with it I also just thought it wouldn't matter that much if I got lost or something then one of your friends."

"Jack even if I didn't consider you a friend, which I most certainly do especially after all this, we would still go get you because your part of the prophecy."

"Right." Jack said, "Hey do you know anything about my kingdom? Like what their like currently?"

This made Hiccup freeze, "Er…no. We haven't seen them for a long time."

"Oh. Ok then!" With that Jack leaped back up into the air. Hiccup watched him fly a head, but still in sight, before walking closer to the others.

"What were you two talking about back there?" Toothless asked.

"Just stuff." Hiccup answered.

"What kind of stuff?" Merida butt it.

"Just about last night. He didn't believe we thought of him as a friend.

"Well…" Toothless trailed off.

"Toothless!" Hiccup hissed smacking the back of his head with his talon.

"Ow! I was joking." Toothless said with a bit of laughter in it.

"Did you talk about anything else?" Merida pestered.

"Well he asked about his kingdom again." Hiccup said growing quieter towards the end.

Rapunzel, who had just been listening in, gasped. "What did you say?"

"He asked if there was any information on his kingdom so I told him how no one's seen them for a long time. That's all." Hiccup answered.

Rapunzel wrapped her tail around his in comfort, "Its ok, Hiccup. I mean you didn't completely lie to him."

"I guess." Hiccup sighed. They continued walking south in silence. They soon decided to take a break and eat. Jack had told them to eat without him for he thought he saw something up a head, and flew off. When they finished eating the continued walking south. Jack hadn't returned yet but they decided not to worry, yet.

They walked a few more hours and soon the sunset began to paint the sky in its fiery hues. And that's when they spotted something sitting in the distance. As they approached they could make out a pale dragon body and they instantly assumed it was Jack. And it was.

They approached him and he just smirked, "About time. I thought I'd actually have to go and look for you."

"Have you just been sitting here this whole time?!" Merida exclaimed jumping on the dragon, blanket landing in the snow.

Jack scream, a very unmanly scream but he would deny that, and began laughing as she stood on top of him. "Ok before you maim me. I just wanted to say I found shelter for tonight. Would you believe me if I told you that I didn't want to lose it?"

"No." Merida huffed getting off him and grabbing her blanket. Then she said sarcastically, "And that was a very manly scream."

"I know!" Jack said with a grin.

"You scream like a female dragonet." Toothless chuckled.

Jack shot him a mock glare, "Didn't you hear red? I have a manly scream."

"Right~" Toothless drew out with a laugh.

"Red?" Merida questioned.

"Oh yeah." Jack said, "You're red, Rapunzel's Punzie, Hiccup's Hic, and I haven't thought of one for Toothless over here."

"Tooth?" Rapunzel suggested.

"No because I already have a Tooth. Remember Toothiana? No I'll come up with it eventually." Jack said, "Now come one I'll show you the cave." With that Jack led the way and as soon as the moon was a courter through the sky did they enter it. Hiccup once again lit a fire. They tried to get Jack to eat since he missed the break but he declined. He said he'd keep watch tonight but the others only said they'd sleep if Jack ate. So he did and the others went to sleep.

The next morning they continued their track south through the snow of the Northern Mountains. They had to fly sometimes like when they came to cliffs or wanted to speed up their travel but otherwise they walked so they could keep their blankets on and stay warm. If the other's ever felt down from the continuing journey Jack would dowse them in snow or just tease them.

Another day passed and they began to think they would be at this forever. Then Jack, who was currently flying, froze in the sky then shot a head out of sight. At first they didn't think much of it since Jack tended to do that whenever he found a cave and then would wait for them there. But this time Jack came back and landed in front of them, a huge smile upon his face.

"You have to fly now!" He exclaimed as he took off all their blankets and put them in the bag he carried.

"Wait! Why?!" Merida asked as he took her blanket.

"Because I think Corona is up a head! Trust me! It looked nothing like these snowy mountains but looked warm instead!" Jack answered excitedly.

"I trust you." Hiccup said, "Now led the way."

Jack nodded and shot up into the sky, the other's following. They focused on keeping up with the speeding pale dragon so they didn't notice the snow ending until Jack landed with them following. Under their talons they felt dirt instead of snow. Looking around they found they had crossed the border into Corona, and smiled.

* * *

**Yay! finished this chapter!**

**Feel free to comment, flame, suggest a name for Toothless, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Thank you all who review/follow/favorite.**

**I don't own Brave/Tangled/Rise of the Guardians/How to Train Your Dragon.**

**Anyway onto the chapter!**

* * *

"We're finally out of the snow!" Toothless exclaimed as he stretched his wings out under the sun.

"Oh the warmth!" Merida said following the black dragons example.

"I'm finally home! I wonder how much has changed! Do you think I'll see my parents?!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she looked around the land that stood before them.

"Who knows?" Hiccup said, "But first we have to find the kingdom."

"Wow, it's warm here." Jack spoke up as he looked around. "And very…green." He began looking around and feeling the soft grass under his talons.

As he looked around Merida spoke, "So what do we do about him?"

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"You can't be that clueless." Toothless chuckled. "She means how do we hide him?"

"Why do we need to hide Jack?" Rapunzel asked.

"Listen Punzie." Merida spoke, the nickname caught on. "Frosty's like a beckon. He's a pale color and while we might be able to walk around without suspicion other dragons would instantly be drawn to him because he's an ice dragon."

"Oh…" Hiccup breathed. That did make sense but how could they hide the white scales covered in frost that seemed to sparkle in the sun? Suddenly an idea came to him. "Hey Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you come here?"

"Sure. What do you need?" Jack asked, curiosity dripping from his words as he approached the auburn dragon.

"I need the blankets." Hiccup said.

"Why?"

"Well…you need to hide your scales."

"What?! Why?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Because we can't have other's seeing you're an ice dragon." Hiccup quickly explained. "Remember how I said they haven't seen your kind in a long time? Well we can't have them freaking out or something. Understand?"

"I guess." Jack said slowly as he gave the blankets to the Berk Prince. Hiccup studied the cloths for a moment before he went to work. The other's watched in awe as he quickly built a larger cloak that could hide all of Jack's body without causing him to trip. Hiccup helped Jack with the cloak and when it was on Jack looked down at himself.

"How did you do that so fast?!" Jack shouted in awe.

"I was always skilled in building things." Hiccup answered.

"I forgot you did stuff like that." Toothless said.

"Can we get going?!" Rapunzel exclaimed. She really wanted to see her family again.

"Yes." Merida said with a smile. Jack pulled the hood over his head the group began another track to the kingdom of Corona. This time Jack had to do nothing but stay under the cloak, which he was very upset about. The other's took care of the food and shelter find while Jack watched them, grumbling from under the hood. They had walked for hours and they were currently taking a break and Merida and Toothless just got back from gathering food.

"Can't I help with anything!?" Jack whined.

"No." Merida said going back to preparing the food.

"Jack you did most of the work back in the Northern Mountains, it's our turn to work." Rapunzel said. Jack just grumbled in response earning a laugh from Toothless. After they ate they continued on their way. They walked and walked, everyone but Jack taking turns in the jobs. It was when Merida was scouting when she saw something.

"There's something up there!" She shouted down to them. She landed and led the way towards what she saw. When they got closer they could see that the figure were actually three guards. The brown and golden dragons had gold armor and spears in their talons.

"Who goes there?!" The one in the middle shouted, blue eyes narrowing at the five dragonets.

"We mean no harm." Rapunzel said. "I am Rapunzel, princess of Corona. These are my friends." With that she gestured to the other four.

"Princess?" The one guard on the left gasped. "We must take you to the Queen then."

"Quiet." The middle guard growled. "How do we know you speak the truth?"

"I don't know how to prove it to you but if you take us to the castle someone will surly recognize me." Rapunzel pled.

"Check their bags." He commanded. The guards went over and took the sack from Hiccup, who had taken over carrying it from Jack. The leader of the guards looked at Jack. "Why is he covered with a cloak?"

"Oh he doesn't have any weapons." Rapunzel said quickly, "He's just…sensitive to the sun so he's cloaked! You can pat him down if you want." The leader gave her an odd look before going over to Jack and patting his talons along the cloak. Feeling nothing other than the body of a dragonet under it, the leader told them to follow him. The guards were in the back of the dragonets as the leader led the way.

They eventually entered the kingdom and were brought into the castle. When they entered they were brought before the throne room and upon one of the golden thrones was a dragon.

Her scales were mostly and dark brown color for scales. The membrane of wing was a mixture of the usual gold but the purple had a darker and redder look to it. The female dragon looked young but they knew she was older by years from her size. She wore golden jewelry upon her neck and head. Hazel eyes widened upon seeing the dragonets, or more of one in particular.

"Rapunzel?!"

* * *

**I don't think I need to explain who that is.**

**So yeah that's that. It's not as long as usual but it had to be done.**

**Feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Thank you all who follow this story and favorited and reviewed!**

**I don't own any of these movies.**

**Anyway onto the chapter!**

* * *

"Rapunzel?!"

"Gothel?!" The bejeweled dragon stood and approached the group of dragonets. She stopped in front of Rapunzel and stared in shock at the golden dragonet. Then she reached out and embraced the smaller dragon in a hug. After a few moments she pulled back and looked Rapunzel in the eyes.

"I thought you were gone! Oh dear child where have you been?!" Gothel exclaimed.

"Me and my friends have been safe." Rapunzel answered. "But what happened? Where is everyone?"

"I'll explain later but for now let's get you and your friends comfortable." Gothel said looking at the other four with curiosity and something else they couldn't identify.

"Oh right!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "Gothel, you remember Hiccup, Toothless, and Merida right? And the one in the cloak is Jack. He's our new friend!"

"And why is he under a cloak?"

"Er…I'll explain that later."

"Of course now come with me. From the looks of things you're all so tired and hungry." Gothel led the group to a dining room. They each sat at a seat while food was almost immediately brought out before them. "So where have you been?"

"We were staying at Santoff Claussen but something happened." Hiccup supplied.

"Gothel what's going on? Where are mother and father?" Rapunzel asked.

Gothel sighed, "When the kingdoms were attacked all those years ago, your parents disappeared. To make sure the kingdom didn't fall apart I took over."

"Do you know if this has happened to other kingdoms?" Merida asked.

"No, I'm sorry." Gothel answered.

"That's ok." Rapunzel said, but when she glanced at the other's she knew they were slightly worried. Were their parents alright? Were their kingdoms? What had happened in the past two years?

They continued to eat in silence and they finished their food quickly. With full bellies each of the dragonets grew tired. Noticing this Gothel spoke up. "Rapunzel why don't you go to your room while I show your friends their rooms. You remember where it is right?"

"Yes." Rapunzel answered. She gave a wave before leaving the room.

Once she was sure Rapunzel was out of ear shot, Gothel turned towards the four with a cold expression. "Guards, take them out of the castle."

* * *

Rapunzel sighed as she entered the familiar room that was hers. It was located towards the back of the castle and was connected to the royal garden. The room itself was large and covered in pictures she painted herself when she was young. There was still room upon the walls and there was still paint upon one of her tables in the center of the room. A pure white bed with golden swirls and lavender flowers covering it was towards one of the corners. Wide windows were on the walls showing the green land that stretched out for miles.

Rapunzel smiled. "It's so nice to be home." With that she walked over to her bed and curled up on it. She fell into a deep sleep filled with wondrous dreams of her and her friends exploring her kingdom with joy.

Unbeknownst to the slumbering princess, a door down the hall clicked with the sound of a lock.

* * *

**It's too short, I know and I'm sorry. I'm just trying so hard to pace myself. I've gotten better it seems though! Right?!**

**Anyway feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


End file.
